


A Game of Catch Up

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Basketball, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Somi learns Minji is not part of a normal group of friends that like to sit down and chat after not having seen each other for awhile. No, instead, they meet on a basketball court late in the evening.





	A Game of Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

9:30 pm, after rainfall.

The ground was still wet as two women walked down the sidewalk of the park. Hardly anyone was out, and anyone who was geared up to head home for the night.

“Unnie, it's _cold!”_ Somi complained, hugging herself as her denim jacket wasn't warm enough as she thought it'd be.

“I recommend wearing pants next time.” Minji told her softly, still keeping her gaze ahead without turning around to see the shivering girl. Unlike Somi, she wore a fluffy raincoat—not too heavy, nor too light—thermal jeans, and boots up to her ankles. Somi, though her socks were long, was in a _skirt. _

“Nnn.... I thought we were going to meet in a coffee shop or something....” Somi then sneezed, hugging herself tighter.

Minji slightly smirked, slowing her pace, and wrapping an arm around Somi's shoulder—pulling her close to keep her warm. “That wouldn't be as fun.”

“Fun?” Somi blinked.

A few moments later, they had reached their destination—a basketball court. The tar glistened from the warm streetlamps, hardly any of the lines were left, and the basket's net had seen better days.

“Why are we here?”

Before Somi could get an answer, a sound of a ball being bounced filled the air. “Long time, no see Minji!”

Appearing out of the shadows stood two figures, one feminine and one masculine. Somi recognised the woman as Minji's older friend, Bom, but who was _that man_ bouncing the ball?

“Jiyong-oppa, hello.” Minji replied.

He smiled faintly, attempting to twirl the ball on his finger, but immediately stumbling and muttering curses under his breath. Bom couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

“It's been awhile.” Jiyong commented, quickly using his foot to keep the ball from rolling out onto the street.

Minji simply nodded. “Indeed it has. It's nice to see you.”

“Who's that with you?”

“Jeon Somi,” Bom answered for her. “Minji practically adopted her as a little sister.”

Minji laughed slightly, almost blushing. “More like she adopted me.”

“Perfect. Two against two is a lot more fair.” said Jiyong.

“Wait, did we come here to play _basketball?”_ Somi's eyes grew wide. “...in the middle of the _night?”_

Minji turned to look at Somi, her face completely stoic. “That is exactly what we came here to do, yes.”

“So you're not the kind of normal friends that will chat over coffee to catch up?”

Minji shook her head.

She paused a moment...then grinned. “Alright then. Let's kick their asses TO THE MOON!”

Somi threw off her denim jacket, stretching. Minji looked at her like she was nuts, “You'll catch a cold!”

“Nah, all this running around is surely gonna make me sweat to high hell, trust me.” Somi turned her gaze to Jiyong. “Alright _ahjussi,_ what are the rules?”

“_Ahjussi?!”_ Jiyong cringed.

Bom nearly keeled over in laughter. Jiyong frowned. “Noona, you ain't that young yourself.”

Jiyong soon regretted that statement when Bom's eyes narrowed and she snatched the ball from him (most likely contemplating how to weaponize it against him).

Minji faintly smiled in amusement. She really missed them. Hopefully Bom doesn't give Jiyong a black eye this time though. “Somi was probably joking,” Minji interjected (right before Bom made a basket into Jiyong's face). “Being the youngest here, it was obviously just a competitive taunt.”

“I-I knew that...” Jiyong swallowed nervously, hoping Bom would withdraw—and she did.

Bom clapped her hands together. “Alright, how about this? Whichever team shoots 10 baskets first wins.” she turned toward Jiyong. “That alright with you?”

“I see no problem with it.” he told her.

“And you guys?”

Minji gave an OK sign whilst Somi gave a thumbs up.

“Alright then,” she threw the basketball over to Somi. _“Maknae_ first.”

Somi's eyes narrowed into a competitive glance, lips slightly curved—dribbling the ball back and forth. Jiyong was the only obstacle standing in the way of making a basket; standing tall and confident, arms crossed with a cocky smirk on his face.

Oh, if only she knew ahead of time that these three friends _played by their own rules._

At first, Somi was confused how Bom just stood there, observing, as she charged forward toward Jiyong. He didn't even flinch. As soon as Somi reached a close enough proximity, he ripped the ball out of her hands when she attempted throwing the ball over his head.

“Hey!”

Once the ball was in his hand, he kicked it like a soccer player making a goalie toward Bom, whom kicked it upward and caught it, and made her team's first basket.

“Hey, this is basketball, not _football!”_ Somi shouted.

“All's fair in war and basketball, little girl.” said Jiyong.

Somi sharply turned to look at Minji, whom just stood there observing this whole time. “Unnie, they're_ cheating!”_

But Minji shook her head. “No, they're not.”

“Yes, they are! You don't snatch the ball from a person's hand, and you _definitely_ don't kick it!”

Minji's face remained completely expressionless, yet totally serious. “But _we do.”_

It was in that moment that Somi realized she was not playing a normal game of basketball with a normal set of people.

“We'll give you kids another crutch!” Jiyong tossed the ball, which Minji caught.

Somi gritted her teeth. “We don't need your pity or your crutches!”

“Shh...” Minji put a finger to her lips. “Watch me.”

“Huh?” Somi stood still.

Minji held the ball, walking toward her friends. Even they were a little confused as to what was going on, yet remained on edge. Minji stopped. She stood merely inches apart from Bom.

Then....

...Minji just tossed the ball to her.

“Ummm....?” Bom blinked in confusion.

“I think it is you who needs the crutch.” Minji said plainly.

Before Bom could respond, Minji reached in her pocket and threw a handful of change at the ground. Both Bom and Jiyong, confused, turned their heads toward the dropping coins. It was a distraction—Minji immediately snatched the ball back and made a run for it.

“Dammit!” Jiyong quickly ran after her, pulling her back by the arm. She fell backward into his torso and he gripped her in a tight backhug so she couldn't escape. “Now!”

Bom sprinted forward, tearing the ball from Minji's grip whom remained helpless in Jiyong's arms.

Another score.

Bom & Jiyong: 2. Minji & Somi: 0.

“Unnie...” Somi sighed, feeling a slight pang of defeat.

Jiyong released Minji, running over to Bom to give her a high five, breathlessly laughing. “Nice one!”

“I try.” Bom winked.

“Hey Minji!” he pointed at the strewn coins on the ground. “Better pick up your change.”

Minji sighed, going over there and picking up the coins one by one. Somi felt as if Minji's two friends were humiliating her, yet due to her back being turned, Somi was unable to see the faint smile curving upon Minji's lips.

Jiyong crouched down in front of her. “Collect all your chump change, Minji?”

“Pfft.... quiet you.” she punched his shoulder, falling back as she succumbed to laughter. Bom and Jiyong began laughing too. “I really missed you guys...” Minji said, wiping her eyes from the tears that formed from all that laughing.

“We missed you, too.” Jiyong ruffled up her hair. “Think you can beat us though?”

Minji bounced to her feet. “Sure.”

“Man, you people are weird.” Somi said, standing by Minji's side. “I swear we'll beat you thi---”

Suddenly, the lights went out.

“What the hell...?” Jiyong looked around, hardly able to see anything.

“Looks like a blackout.” said Bom.

“Great. Anything else I should know, Miss Detective?”

“You guys have raincoats, right?” Minji asked.

“Mmm... no?”

“I'm sorry.”

Lightning flashed, followed by a sound of thunder and a gentle but steady rain pour.

Somi shrieked. “Dammit...” she ran over to grab her jacket (not that it would do any good in this kind of weather).

“Here...” Minji wrapped her coat around Somi.

“But unnie--”

A wind picked up.

“Okay, we should probably get out of here.” said Jiyong, his face illuminated by the screen of his phone. “Power may be out, but we still got service. And a bit of a storm is coming our way.” he hooked arms with Bom. “Grab a partner and head into the forest.”

“This is a park, not a forest.” said Somi.

“It's going to feel like one, trying to navigate through those line of trees in the dark.”

“You got a point....”

“Let's get some light.” Bom pulled out her keychain, which had a mini flashlight conveniently hooked to it.

Jiyong and Bom led the way, with Minji and Somi close behind. The rumbling from the clouds made the group tremble slightly, and the biting gusts of cold winds challenged their fortitude.

“How close are we to the parking lot?” Bom asked.

“Ummm---”

Before Jiyong could answer, lightning struck down on the ground only a couple meters from them. Somi screamed, holding onto Minji's arm for dear life, and Bom nearly choked on her own breath.

“O-Okay...” Jiyong stuttered, backing away with Bom's arm still hooked with his.

“Don't tell us not to panic. I can _feel_ you shaking.” said Bom.

“I wasn't going to command you to do the impossible. I was just gonna say that running is our best option for survival right now.”

“Let's use my car.” Minji said. “Closest.”

“How do you know?” Jiyong turned back at her.

Minji took out her keys, pressed the remote, and a chirp sounded—her car momentarily flashing its light amidst the cruel darkness.

Jiyong nodded. “On three?”

“No.” Minji took Somi's hand and bolted forward.

“Ah, geez....” Jiyong did the same with Bom.

In about 2 seconds, everybody jumped into the car and Minji quickly got it started. “Don't touch anything metal.”

“Why?” Somi asked.

Minji put the car in reverse, staring back at the back window. “In case the car gets struck by lightning.”

Everyone kept their hands on their lap after she said that.

* * *

Midnight, Minji's apartment. 2 hours without power.

A large candle was lit on the coffee table. Jiyong and Bom sat on one side and Minji and Somi sat on the other.

“Guess I won't be seeing my car 'till morning.” said Jiyong.

“Thanks for letting us sleep over.” Bom said.

Minji nodded. “It's an emergency.”

“How long do you think we'll be out of power?” Somi asked.

“Probably until the storm lets up.” said Jiyong.

“I bet 1,000 won on that prediction.” Bom dropped some change onto the table.

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “Damn, you're cheap.”

A few minutes passed. Nobody said anything, feebly attempting to entertain themselves fighting the oncoming fatigue that begged them to sleep. Somi stared out the window into the pitch darkness, seeing a car occasionally pass by.

“It's like something out of a horror movie.” said Somi. “All we need are zombies.”

“And guns.” added Jiyong. “Gotta protect ourselves from the zombies.”

“I think a knife to the head would work, too.” Bom made a flicking motion as she said this.

“Hey!” Everyone turned their attention to Somi, whom they could faintly make out a grin on her face. “Got any stories? Preferably scary ones?”

“I saw a colony of ants coming out of a sink once.” said Minji nonchalantly.

“Tch, that's not scary.” said Jiyong.

“You're right. The cockroaches in the toilet bowl _were.”_

That admittedly made Jiyong nearly gag. “Where the hell were you?”

“A rural gas station.”

“I got one.” said Bom. “I came home one night and found all of my draws ransacked. I called the police, but the strange thing is, nothing important was stolen. Just a couple of spoons and most of my socks.”

Minji tapped Somi's hand, barely able to keep composure. “Somi, that wasn't nice.”

“I'd never steal anything!” she said defensively, but she quickly looked at Bom. “Were they cute socks?”

“Not really.”

“I rest my case.”

“Okay ladies, I got one for ya.” Jiyong cleared his throat, but as soon as he was going to tell his story, the lights went back on. “Tch.... of course.” Jiyong casually took the 1,000 won from the table—much to Bom's dismay. “What? You lost the bet.”

“I guess you can get your car back sooner.” Minji smiled.

“Yeah.” Jiyong stood up, taking Bom's hand. “I guess we'll be leaving then. Thanks again for housing us temporarily.”

Minji stood up, grabbing her keys. “I'll drive you to the park.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey wait a minute...” Somi stood up, grabbing the others' attention. “We still need to finish our match!”

Jiyong leaned against the wall with one arm, looking smug. “Last I checked, we had points and you didn't. I'd say we won.”

“_Cheater! _I demand a rematch!”

“Well look at the time....” Jiyong looked at his watch for emphasis. “I need to get to work in the morning, as I'm sure Bom does too, and it's waaay past this kid's bedtime.”

“_What?”_

Minji walked over to Somi. “Hey, maybe you _should_ be getting to bed. It won't take me long to drop them off at the park.”

“Tch, fine.” Somi stuck her tongue out at Jiyong before proceeding to the guest room.

“Haha, I think Somi likes me.” Jiyong said in a teasing tone of voice.

“We really should properly finish our match.” Minji said.

Jiyong sighed, but smiled. “Someday.”

They never finished the match.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had another fanfic trade with my friend, and I wrote her this 2k monstrosity lol. I had a really silly idea, and thought to add G-Dragon as an extra surprise for her (I've never written a fanfic with him in it before, so it was a challenge but fun too). Anyway yeah.... making up your own rules for sports is always extra fun, no? lol.


End file.
